Appetence
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: [CHANBAEXO feat Parkayoung] Sejauh ini Baekhyun masih memiliki pemikiran itu; bagaimana keadaan pisang atau gajah di dalam sana ketika Chanyeol membuat kakinya terbuka. Gundukan itu membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menelan ludah, terdorong oleh daya tarik naluriah. [CHANBAEK/GS/M/ONESHOT]


**APPETENCE**

•

Baekhyun mengerang kecil untuk hawa dingin di pertengahan bulan Desember. Dia tidak begitu mengindahkan perkataan Jongdae untuk mengenakan baju tebal berlebih ketika keluar rumah. Dan ya, dia menyesal untuk pertama kalinya karena ucapan Jongdae tentang salju yang turun tengah malam memiliki kebenaran.

Satu jam lagi tepat pukul dua pagi dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat halte depan sanggar. Baekhyun tidak sedang menunggu bus datang karena bus terakhir sudah pergi tiga jam yang lalu. Dia sedang menunggu taksi yang dia pesan secara online atas saran Kyungsoo di sanggar tadi. Seharusnya taksi itu sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu sesuai janji yang telah di sepakati. Tapi, tidak ada satupun atau...

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

...seseorang dengan coat hitam yang menjuntai kebawah sebatas lutut sudah berdiri dengan satu senyum sekuat rasa Latte. Menarik.

"Y-ya?"

Mungkin efek dinginnya salju tengah malam yang telah membuat Baekhyun membeku untuk satu rasa aneh. Kewarasannya juga telah membeku dengan tidak sopannya hanya karena satu sosok baru yang sudah memberinya satu kerlingat saat pintu penumpang dibuka.

Sadarkan dirimu, Baekhyun. Buat dirimu kembali pada keadaan yang normal. Jangan terpancing.

"Apa tidak keberatan jika aku duduk di samping kemudi?"

Satu kerutan tampan adalah apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai hal menarik lainnya dari pria itu. Tidak tau bagaimana caranya terbentuk, Baekhyun mendadak memuja kerutan tampan di dahi pria itu dengan seluruh gejolak nafsu pada dirinya. Lalu bertambah buruk ketika dia menerima kembali satu senyum yang sudah membawa Baekhyun terjebak. Nikmati saja, Baek.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa memecah keheningan selama Black Hawk taxi itu membelah malam Seoul yang mulai putih. Hanya dua nafas teratur dua manusia yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan tenang. Karena salah satu dari mereka, atau yang lebih kecil dari dua manusia itu tengah mendebat keanehan dalam dirinya. Katakan saja dia sedang penasaran dengan si tampan yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Beruntung ada aplikasi baru seperti taxi ini. Aku jadi tidak perlu menginap di sanggar." Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan, melirik malu-malu pada si tampan berahang eksotis itu lewat ekor matanya.

Jika di deskrisikan, Baekhyun menemukan banyak plus di sana. Secara fisik Baekhyun berani menjamin kesempurnaannya; rambut tersingkap ke atas, rahang tegas, dan belah bibir yang sepertinya tebal dengan kekenyalan seribu kali lebih nikmat dari marshmallow.

Bagian atas tubuhnya seperti terlatih dengan alat-alat khusus, karena meski mengenakan pakaian sedikit tebal, Baekhyun bisa melihat kepulan garis-garis manja dari punggung tangannya. Wow, adakah yang lebih sexy dari semua ini?

Penjabaran fisik tidak menemui kendala. Semua seperti sudah tertata rapi tanpa ada cacat yang bisa menjadikan suatu mulut untuk menyela. Tapi ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin Baekhyun lebih pertegas.

Masalah tenaga.

Dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun yakin jika harus menjunjung banyak beban berat, si lelaki berbelah bibir tebal pasti sanggup. Masalahnya, tenaga untuk sesuatu yang lain apakah akan sama? Terkadang manusia tidak bisa dilihat dari segi fisik untuk menilai sebuah kepuasan, ada beberapa di antaranya yang ternyata hanya bermodal fisik lemah tapi gairah tak pernah mencapai batas limit. Setengahnya bahkan juga ada.

Dan dia, si dahi menawan ini, dia termasuk dalam jenis tenaga yang seperti apa?

Hal itu membawa Baekhyun menurunkan pandangan pada sesuatu menggemaskan di pangkal paha. Tercetak sedikit gundukan di sana; yang mana seperti dipaksa untuk masuk dalam sebuah kesempitan yang kurang nyaman.

Oh, pikiran licik ini muncul lagi. Baekhyun sempat mengukuhkan niat untuk tidak teracuni oleh sesuatu yang sering di beri istilah pisang atau gajah. Cukup saat bersama teman-temannya saja dia memiliki satu imajinasi yang tinggi akan sebuah kegagahan pisang atau gajah atau apalah itu.

"Nona?"

"Oh. Y-ya?" sipit mata Baekhyun ia paksa membulat, terlalu terkejut dengan suara berat itu.

"Jalanan sedang di tutup. Apa kau keberatan jika aku memutar? Mungkin sedikit jauh, tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi."

"Ah, i-iya. Boleh."

Mobil hitam itu memilih belok ke kanan ketika di perempatan depan sana ada kemacetan yang memusingkan. Memasuki daerah sedikit petang dengan tak banyak lalu-lalang, Baekhyun kira jalan pintas ini akan memasuki kawasan-kawasan tak padat penduduk. Tapi sebenarnya hal itu hanya mengalihkan sedikit fokus Baekhyun, nyatanya dia kembali terbawa pikiran pada sesuatu di pangkal paha yang terhimpit celana jeans.

"Nona, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tersentak dengan manik sipit yang ia paksa membola. "Oh, em..."

"Ku perhatikan sedari tadi kau melihat ke—"

"Maaf!" Baekhyun menyahut lebih dulu, menundukkan kepala seraya bergumam bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka akan memiliki pikiran seperti ini pada supir taxi online. "A-aku, hanya sedikit kurang fokus."

"Tidak masalah. Milikku memang selalu membuat fokus hilang." Belah bibir tebal itu terbuka, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dengan sebuah tawa yang gurih. "Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku sudah melihatnya sewaktu meng-order tadi. Tapi, baiklah. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau cantik." Dan haruskah secepat itu? Maksudnya, mereka baru berkenalan dan mengatakan 'cantik' pada orang yang pertama dikenal terlalu ekstrim. "Tidak takut pulang larut seperti ini sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi daripada menginap di sanggar."

"Kau seorang penari?"

"Emm.. calon, calon penari. Aku baru memulai 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan penari pada umumnya, aku mengambil kelas balet."

"Kau pasti akan menjadii balerina hebat. Aku bisa merasakannya." Malu-malu Baekhyun tertunduk. Pujian itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun terbang ke atas langit gelap terlebih berasal dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Semoga. Itu impianku sejak kecil."

Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Menyisakan bunyi-bunyi samar mobil lalu lalang di luar sana dan menimbulkan satu keadaan yang mendadak canggung.

Sejauh ini Baekhyun masih memiliki pemikiran itu; bagaimana keadaan pisang atau gajah di dalam sana ketika Chanyeol membuat kakinya terbuka. Gundukan itu membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menelan ludah.

Ini gila! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran seperti ini!

"Tidak!" semua itu keluar tanpa Baekhyun duga. Lengkingan suaranya membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan mobil dan menatap cemas pada wanita mungik di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tersadar dari semua itu, Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya dan kembali menggumamkan kebodohan yang berasal dari dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa membenarkan pikiran ini meski Baekhyun sudah mencegah diri untuk tidak masuk pada tingkatan pikiran yang lebih dalam.

"Bisakah kau menutup kakimu?" suaranya melemah, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan tautan alis penuh permohonan.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun?"

"Aku...aku..."

"Kau takut dirimu berfantasi dengan milikku?"

"Ya," anggukan Baekhyun terlihat lemah, "Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku jadi bodoh meski sebenarnya aku penasaran." Sebenarnya kata-kata itu Baekhyun lontarkan dalam gumaman tak jelas. Tapi jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat dan suasana yang terlalu hening, Chanyeol justru mendengar sangat jelas.

"Kau penasaran dengan ukurannya?"

"Hah? I-iya. Sedikit. Tapi sungguh, ini karena tadi temanku menunjukkan video itu."

"Video apa?"

"Itu..."

"Apa?"

"Itu..." nadanya terlalu manja hingga Chanyeol tak kuasa hati untuk tidak menggemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Video porno maksudmu?"

"Iya.." semakin tertunduk. Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya, meremas ujung coat yang ia kenakan karena pikiran ini mudah tertebak. "Maaf, ya? Aku akan melihat ke luar saja."

"Kau sungguh penasaran?"

"Hanya sedikit?" katanya sambil membuat sesuatu kecil dari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

"Banyak juga tidak apa." Chanyeol lalu menepikan mobilnya ke suatu tempat sedikit remang, ia melepas sear-belt dan menghadap langsung pada Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk malu. Mengusap sebentar dua telapaknya, Chanyeol lalu menangkupkannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan membawa pandangan gadis itu bertemu dengan manik miliknya. "Sebenarnya dari awal tadi aku memiliki sesuatu yang aneh padamu. Emm...semacam rasa suka? Ini aneh, ada yang menggelitik dan membuatku tidak bisa banyak bicara denganmu. Padahal biasanya aku banyak bicara."

"K-kau menyukaiku?"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Terlalu cepat, ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Aku suka dengan wajah cantikmu."

"Hanya wajahku saja?"

"Ya, untuk saat ini. Aku perlu mengenal lebih jauh untuk tau dirimu sebenarnya." Chanyeol mengusak lembut pipi itu, "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mau dengan supir taxi sepertiku."

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang supir. Dan kau memiliki.."

"Penis besar?" Chanyeol mengambil alih lanjutan dari perkataan Baekhyun lalu menggelegarkan tawa, "Aku banyak mendengar hal itu. Dan ku rasa memang cukup...besar. Mau menyentuhnya?"

"Memang boleh?"

"Untuk orang yang kusuka, aku bisa menerima hal itu."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur malu-malu untuk menangkup batang yang masih terpenjara oleh celana. Telapaknya yang mungil ia buka untuk memasukkan semua yang tercetak di sana. Keras.

Tidak puas dengan hanya menangkup, Baekhyun kini mulai membuat suatu remasan kecil yang sedikit-banyak memberikan reaksi pada batang di dalam sana. Terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang mulai melenguh kecil karena sentuhan itu benar-benar pas pada tempatnya.

Mulanya semua ini untuk menutupi suatu rasa penasaran, tapi Baekhyun terlanjur bermain jauh dengan semakin memperdalam remasan yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Untuk situasi ini Baekhyun benar-benar berterima kasih pada video yang pernah ia lihat dengan teman sanggar; Baekhyun jadi memiliki sedikit pengetahuan untuk mempraktekkan.

Makin lama makin bertambah, Chanyeol juga sudah mulai kehilangan rasional dalam diri karena Baekhyun membuat pola gesekan dari ujung jari dengan sesuatu yang mulai terasa penuh. Merasa sudah tidak ada ruang yang tersisa di pangkal pahanya, Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggang serta menurunkan zipper celana untuk mempertemukan Baekhyun pada kenikmatan sesungguhnya.

Pipi Baekhyun tentu merona, dia bisa menjejali rasa penasaran sialan itu dengan fakta yang terpampang di depan mata. Milik Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa, tegak dengan urat-urat menonjol yang seperti minta untuk disentuh.

Terlalu lama menunggu penyelesaian dari rasa terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntun tangan itu untuk menangkup batang kerasnya yang terasa penuh. Tangan Baekhyun terasa canggung, untuk itu Chanyeol membantu dengan mengarahkan bagaimana seharusnya sebuah telapak tangan memberikan satu gerakan yang membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan.

"Oh..Y-ya, begitu, Baek."

Merasa berhasil, Baekhyun lantas memberanikan diri untuk lebih dari sekedar menaik-turunkan tangannya. Ia memberi remasan, terkadang sengaja meremas dua bola menggemaskan yang terselip dengan cara tiba-tiba. Reaksi Chanyeol tentu di luar batas logika, ia mulai mengerang dengan desisan lebih eksotis yang membuat Baekhyun tertantang untuk sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Tapi sebelum itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk memberi satu kerapatan pada tubuh mereka. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi belah bibir itu sudah menggerayang dengan decakan yang memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun kini sudah menutup dua rasa penasarannya. Dia bisa menyentuh milik Chanyeol dan mengecap tebal bibir lelaki itu. Rasanya benar-benar beda, Baekhyun tak memiliki pendeskripsian yang pas karena cara Chanyeol mempermainkan bibirnya benar-benar di luar nalar.

Bukannya tidak pernah berciuman, tapi kali ini Baekhyun seperti benar-benar habis dan tak memiliki jeda untuk sekedar menarik napas karena Chanyeol sangat terburu. Bibir bawah dan atas sudah terlahap habis, ujung lidahnya bahkan menawarkan peperangan di dalam rongga mulut dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengimbangi sebagai lawan.

Libido semakin memuncak tatkala peperangan itu bersamaan dengan tangan yang bekerja cekatan. Tangan Baekhyun tentu masih berada pada si keras yang semakin membengkak, sedang tangan Chanyeol bergerilya melepas coat yang dikenakan Baekhyun beserta pelapis tubuh yang ada.

Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, mematikan penghangat yang ada karena ia rasa keadaan ini tak lagi membutuhkan kehangatan.

"Wow!" seruan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merona,

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah, Baek."

"J-jangan begitu."

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk pada dua gundukan putih kenyal yang masih tersembunyi oleh kain berenda. Samar-samar Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan akses pada Chanyeol untuk merasakan bagaimana kekenyalan yang selalu Baekhyun rawat setiap harinya.

"Hmmhh.."

Chanyeol lalu menyusupkan diri di belahan yang ada di tengah dada Baekhyun setelah menyingkirkan kain penghalang. Lidahnya bermain pelan, menggaris tiap kekenyalan di sana dan berakhir pada pucuk kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras. Mulainya Chanyeol hanya berputar dengan lidah, sedikit menekannya lalu memasukkan semua yang ada ke dalam mulut. Tak tercakup seluruhnya, memang. Tapi sudah menjadi satu kepuasan ketika Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana kembali menjadi seorang bayi. Hanya saja kali ini dia berperan sebagai seorang bayi penuh nafsu, tak tau diri dengan mengecap semua yang ada hingga Baekhyun kepayahan dengan lenguhannya.

Adil adalah pendirian Chanyeol. Ketika ia selesai dengan sebelah kiri, maka ia akan berpindah pada sisi kanan dan memberikan perlakuan yang tak kalah basah. Salahkan saja lenguhan Baekhyun yang memicu terjadinya tindakan yang di luar kontrol kesadaran Chanyeol. Si mungil ini memiliki suara yang benar-benar merdu saat mengumandangkan satu desahan ketika Chanyeol sengaja menggigit sisa kenikmatan di ujung kerasnya puting.

Baekhyun bisa jadi sangat serakah saat ini, inginnya menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan cakaran yang mampu mengalihkan sengatan nikmat akibat cumbuan mulutnya yang terlampau lihai, namun kedua tangannya tidak ingin berkhianat dan beralih dari batang penis yang kian mengacung dan diyakininya sudah memerah karena cengkraman dan remasan yang masih enggan untuk ia hentikan. Alasan paling logisnya, urat-urat yang menonjol itu terlalu menyihir untuk ia abaikan begitu saja.

Maka, wanita itu hanya mampu mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang diiringi desahan yang semakin intens sambil sesekali berharap agar Chanyeol tidak mengunyah dan menelan habis payudaranya -mengingat betapa lahap dan kelaparannya lelaki itu sejak memutuskan membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Baekhyun.

Si lelaki memberi lumatan terakhir pada puting yang tampak kian mengeras setelah merasa tidak lagi mempunyai lahan kosong untuk mengecap kedua gundukan sintal itu dengan bercak merah yang dihasilkan oleh hisapan-hisapan nakal yang tak mungkin ia lewatkan.

Payudara bulat itu turun naik, seolah menegaskan bahwa pemiliknya tengah terengah cukup hebat. Dan Chanyeol menuduh wanita itu menjadi pihak yang paling provokatif saat ini, ia tentu tidak akan merasa cukup puas hanya oleh pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya, terlebih cengkraman di penisnya sedikit melemah karena tangan lentik Baekhyun bergetar. Meskipun itu ulahnya, namun hasrat kelelakian dalam diri Chanyeol terlanjur melewati batas dan lepas dari kendalinya.

Dan pikirnya wajar jika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih saat ini.

"Apa kau pernah mengulum penis sebelumnya?" Lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut, berharap tindakannya mampu mengalihkan rasa terkejut Baekhyun atas pertanyaannya yang mungkin saja akan mendapatkan jawaban 'Tidak'.

Wanita setengah telanjang itu menggeleng polos, begitu kontras dengan penampilannya yang berpotensi menimbulkan asumsi bahwa dia tipikal wanita yang akan pasrah diseret ke sebuah gang sepi untuk sebuah pergumulan penuh hasrat birahi.

"Tapi.. saat menontonnya tadi, aku.. melihat adegan itu."

"Nah, bukankah kau penasaran dan ingin mencobanya?"

"Apa boleh?"

Okay, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia seperti dihadapkan pada seorang gadis remaja yang tidak tahu bahwa oral seks adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh siapapun.

Maka sebelum suhu udara mencapai titik terendah -meski Chanyeol yakin dia maupun Baekhyun tidak akan terserang hipotermia- lelaki itu lantas menarik Baekhyun ke kursi belakang mobil. Tentu saja dengan sedikit susah payah. Dan terlepas dari itu ia memilih mengesampingkan terlebih dahulu kesulitan lain yang akan dihadapi dalam ruang yang begitu minim tersebut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengutuk pertanyaan konyolnya. Seharusnya ia tidak sepercaya diri itu ketika bahkan kini ia sadar bahwa penis Chanyeol jauh lebih besar saat berhadapan langsung dengannya yang sudah berlutut di tengah selangkangan lelaki itu. Lantas benaknya dipenuhi satu tanya, bagaimana caranya memasukkan batang besar dan keras itu ke dalam mulutnya yang tidak sepadan?

"Pelan-pelan saja, Baek. Kau pasti bisa."

Itu sebentuk dukungan yang tiba-tiba membuat kepercayaan diri Baekhyun terlahir kembali.

Dari awal ia memang tidak berniat menyerah, okay?

Karena Baekhyun butuh dimanjakan oleh kenikmatan lain malam ini. Maka tangannya mulai bergerak, kembali mencengkram penis Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terasa semakin besar dalam genggamannya.

"Lihat kearahku saat kau melakukannya." Suara dominan itu diselingi geraman rendah saat wanita di bawahnya mulai mengurut pelan batang keras beruratnya.

Sulit dibantah, Baekhyun mulai menengadah dan mengunci tatapannya terhadap Chanyeol. Bertahan dalam kedua iris kelam yang juga menatapnya lebih lapar dan buas sebelum kemudian Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar lantas menjejalkan batang penis itu dengan perlahan namun menjanjikan kenikmatan yang mulai Chanyeol capai, lelaki itu merasakan kehangatan yang cukup basah, sebuah sensasi yang membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia serakah yang menginginkan lebih.

Meski begitu, ia masih membiarkan wanita itu melakukan sihir dengan mulut kecilnya.

Tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, menghisap batang keras itu seolah ia adalah seorang pro dan berharap tidak mengecewakan ekspektasi tinggi Chanyeol yang mengilat dengan jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil. Paha lelaki itu bergetar dan kepalanya berkali-kali terayun ke belakang jok mobil sambil menyanyikan desahan rendah serta beberapa kata-kata kotor yang anehnya semakin membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk memasukkan penis itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Y-ya.. Bagus, Baek.. seperti itu.." Chanyeol mulai menjelma menjadi manusia yang tidak sabaran. Ia menekan kepala Baekhyun hingga seluruh penisnya berada dalam mulut hangat wanita itu tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi si mungil yang mulai berubah saat batang keras sepanjang 9 inci tersebut menyentuh dan bersarang di tenggorokannya.

Kenikmatan yang Chanyeol rasakan semakin menumpuk, namun hanya pre-cum nya saja yang ia ijinkan keluar dan menjamah lidah Baekhyun yang dirasa wanita itu cukup aneh —meski ia mengecapnya dengan lapar. Dan Demi Tuhan, melihat ekspresi pasrah yang Baekhyun tunjukan itu membuat tekad Chanyeol menguat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan butiran salju yang kian merapat dan mengintip di balik kaca mobil hanya menyaksikan penisnya bercinta dengan mulut Baekhyun.

Hasratnya semakin menggebu dan Chanyeol ingin lebih dari sekedar meremas rambut Baekhyun dan menekan kepala wanita itu lebih jauh ke dalam selangkangannya. Maka dengan gerak yang dilebih-lebihkan, lelaki itu menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum pencapaiannya berakhir di tempat yang tak ia inginkan.

Chanyeol tidak butuh orgasme di dalam mulut Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan wanita itu dan menyudutkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil.

"A-aku tidak pernah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Jujur Baekhyun tanpa berniat menolak. Selain karena menganut paham bahwa hal yang dilalukan setengah-setengah akan membawa petaka, ia juga sudah sangat penasaran bagimana rasa penis besar —yang sedari awal menarik perhatiannya hingga membuatnya berakhir menjadi seorang idiot karena tertangkap basah— itu berada di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu, percayakan padaku." Chanyeol menengadah sejenak disela-sela kesibukannya menelanjangi Baekhyun seutuhnya. "Kau tahu, tubuhmu benar-benar bagus, Baek." Bisiknya memuji lantas membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar, meletakkan salah satunya di bahu setelah menyandarkan kepala wanita itu pada kaca mobil.

Rona di wajah Baekhyun akibat pujian yang diterimanya masih bertahan bersama ekspresi nakal diselingi lenguhan saat Chanyeol bertumpu di depan selangkangannya dengan menggodanya, menyapukan batang penis itu tepat di depan lubang surga duniawi miliknya.

"Siap tidak siap, aku tidak akan mundur." Memang benar, Chanyeol hanya harus menyemprotkan pengharum mobil lebih banyak besok pagi untuk menghilangkan aroma seks yang menguar.

Suara rendah lelaki itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dilingkupi perasaan gugup, alhasil wanita itu mengigit bibirnya yang mana sebenarnya berakibat fatal. Karena tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya dalam satu kali hentakan.

Maka jeritan rendah pun tak terelakkan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia memang mengagumi penis Chanyeol ketika bahkan batang berurat itu masih terbungkus _zipper-sialan_. Namun Baekhyun sedikit mengutuk saat benda keras menegak itu bergerak secepat kilat sebelum kemudian menjejali lubang kewanitaannya hingga terasa begitu penuh dan tentu saja sakit luar biasa.

Mulanya, Chanyeol enggan bertindak layaknya bajingan seperti itu, namun ia tidak menaruh komitmen pada ekspresi Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu. Tidak ada ampun pada mata sayu serta bibir yang ia gigit dengan amat sensual.

Dan kini adalah detik-detik yang tidak ingin Chanyeol akhiri, di mana penisnya bersarang di sebuah lubang hangat, sempit dan juga lengket.

Senyum kecil terulas dengan bangga saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang lengket itu mungkin adalah cairan merah pekat yang dihasilkan dari sesuatu yang telah ia rusak.

Ya. Dia. Yang pertama.

"Sakit.. Chanyeol, sakit.."

Entah mengapa itu tidak terdengar seperti keluhan, Chanyeol menangkapnya sebagai sebuah rengekan bernada manja. Tanpa bisa ditahan, lelaki itu menundukkan kepala sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun. "Aku janji, tidak akan ada sakit setelah ini." Kalimat menenangkannya dibarengi dengan gerak pinggul setelah cukup lama membiarkan penisnya beradaptasi.

Sekali..

Dua kali..

Masih dengan ritme teratur, karena ringisan itu masih masih kerap lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan bertindak lebih bajingan dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan si mungil yang kini mengangkang pasrah di bawahnya menitikan lebih banyak cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Hmmh.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun meremas lengan lelaki itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa terlepas dari sengatan-sengatan asing yang mulai menjalar nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, lenguhan kecil Baekhyun jelas telah berubah menjadi sebuah desahan erotis. Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menahan pegal karena terlalu sabar membiarkan Baekhyun beradaptasi. Wanita itu harus tahu bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya menjerit kenikmatan.

Kepala Baekhyun mulai terasa terbentur berkali-kali pada kaca mobil, sebelah tangannya sudah beralih meremas rambut Chanyeol sementara satu yang lainnya mencari pengalihan lain meski berakhir menyapu titik embun di kaca mobil dengan kepayahan.

Segala kenikmatan yang ia terima kini tak lepas dari peran Chanyeol yang membabi buta menyodokkan penisnya di bawah sana. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk berburu kenikmatan sampai tak mengindahkan rasa pegal karena tubuh besarnya harus berakhir sedikit tertekuk mengungkungi seorang wanita di dalam mobil demi sebuah pencapaian.

Persetan dengan idiot manapun yang keluar di malam dingin bersalju hanya untuk menangkap basah sebuah mobil yang bergerak tak lazim di tepian jalan. Yang jelas siapapun itu tidak akan tahu bahwa kini Baekhyun sudah berakhir di pangkuan Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu memang tidak membual ketika mengatakan bahwa kenikmatan yang Baekhyun terima akan terasa berkali-kali lipat jika wanita itu mengambil kendali dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Desahan Baekhyun kian nyaring, benturan kepalanya pada atap mobil tidak layak ia keluhkan ketika bahkan Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, menyodoknya tak kalah cepat dan keras. Kemudian lelaki itu tertawa dalam hati, meledek gundukan salju yang mulai menyita jarak pandang namun tak cukup mampu mendinginkan suasana panas nan erotis yang ia dan Baekhyun ciptakan di dalam mobil saat ini.

"Lebih cepat, Chanyeol.. terus! Lebih keras!"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, desahan Baekhyun benar-benar mampu membuat kewarasannya menghilang. Bahkan caranya memohon melenyapkan rasa pegal dalam ruang yang begitu minim tersebut.

Persetan!

Chanyeol hanya terlalu menggilai jeritan kenikmatan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"O-ohhh astaga.. Chanyeol!"

Setelah mengatakannya, tubuh Baekhyun menegang kaku, matanya membeliak ketika sesuatu yang jauh lebih nikmat meledak di dalam dirinya sebelum kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membakar setiap saraf oleh perasaan asing yang menyenangkan dan berpotensi membuat siapapun candu.

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol yang masih mencari letak puncak kenikmatannya mendesis tajam. "Baekhyun.. aku.. aku sampai!" Urat di sekitar dahi berpeluh lelaki itu pun mengemuka. Lantas dengan sekali hentakan keras dan menekan tubuh wanita yang menungganginya dengan cara menuntut, lelaki itu mencapai kenikmatan yang sedari tadi diburunya, memuntahkan spermanya yang panas dengan jumlah yang tak lazim di dalam Baekhyun. Lantas mengakhiri segalanya dengan satu kesan yang tak mungkin terlupakan.

Setelahnya, kepala Chanyeol terlempar pada jok mobil, matanya terpepejam, hilang dalam kenikmatan. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, mengeluarkan uap-uap sisa orgasme paling luar biasa yang pernah ia capai.

Hembusan napas hangat yang hinggap di leher Chanyeol menjadi sebuah alarm, memberitahunya bahwa ada sosok mungil yang kini terkulai lemas dipelukannya.

Sebuah gerak refleks membawa tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung telanjang wanita itu. Si mungil menggeliat lantas menarik diri hanya untuk membalas tatapan serius dari _lawan-main-erotis_ nya sesaat lalu.

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita langsung menikah saja?"

"Hah?"

•

•

 **THE END**

•

•

 **Sebentar.. ini apa deh? Ini siapa? Oh ini Incess Raisa. Jadi, ini apa deh, Barbie** **parkayoung_? (Mention ceritanya) Kita nulis apaahhh?**

 **Barbie basyot : thank you incess sudah mencadaskan kekotoran pikiran kita dalam tuangan tinta penuh birahi. Semoga varokah ya gambar bebek dan cetakan pisang yang bikin mood jadi naik! You dabest! Saranghae Incess ~**

 **Incess basyot : berani kotor itu baik! Apalagi mengotori akal sehat dengan sesuatu berbau pisang! Nado saranghae Barbie~**

 **ps: kelakuan kurang mendidik dari dua author yang kerap mengulas segala hal mesum di setiap kesempatan itu ada baiknya tidak ditiru. (Tapi kalau kebelet gpp)**


End file.
